creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calex1851/Grand Theft Auto IV
My name is Alex. I have been a huge video game fanatic from since when I was just 5 years old. I remember getting my first PlayStation 2 and playing Spyro all day. Anyways that's not what I'm here to talk about. Recently, I have been alot into Grand Theft Auto and all the other rock star games. I recently bought a boot legged version of the original game. I popped the game into my Xbox and while I was waiting for the Xbox to read it, I went to the kitchen to get a snack. When I came back to my room, I noticed That the game was all booted up, I was in Roman's apartment. Strangest thing was, when i went to check the stats, the game was 100% complete. All the missions, pigeons and assassin missions complete. Another weird thing I noticed is that Niko Had the old phone you start off with (badger) and it had all the names of the, girls you are able to date and all the other characters you meet in the game. It confused me. One name in particular caught my attention. It was Roman. The letters were all typed in red, and it was smudged and it was kind of glitching out. Seeing it had no effect in the game I decided to go on a killing spree. I was just about to go check out the easter egg of the beating heart in the statue of liberty when i get a call from Roman. Thinking it was hilarious that he calls me in the middle of a killing spree and all this rampage, I didn't answer it. After an hour or so of playing the game I get a text message from Roman. It read " How can you do this to your own family "Cousin" ". I was confused considering I didn't hang out with him or anything. I just laughed thinking that Roman got butt hurt just because we didn't hang out. A moment later I got a pin point to the "R" symbolizing Roman. I was confused because i though that the game was 100% complete. Being super bored and not knowing what else to do, I went to check out the mission. As soon as I got to Roman, I saw Mallorie standing over Roman, giggling. All i could see was Roman's body and his phone next to him all bloodied and gruesome. The blood looked so real that it made me sick considering i can't stand to see actual blood. I stood there just doing nothing. Then i tried to interact with Mallorie but nothing would happen. I got my gun out and shot her, still nothing. After a few minutes i got a new objective to go to the taxi service garage (the one that burned down). I walked in to see what was going on since I heard shouts inside the garage. I got the uzi out and i started investigating trying to figure out what was going on. I then came into an unusual room that consisted of one street lamp and a swing set. I was yet again confused i then turned back to the door i came through, only to find out i was on top of a building. I was really freaked out and when i tried jumping off the building, i would just end up jumping from out of no where back to the swing set. i decided to get some cheat out and i spawned the helicopter and then i flew off. Just suddenly another Helicopter started chasing me and shooting at me i then decided to turn around and smash the helicopter with mean when all of a sudden i got a call from Roman, I answered the call. The voice turned out to be that of Mallories. She said " I'm for you too you sack of murdering shit!" She than hung up. I then decided to just throw my self of the helicopter and just kill myself to try and get away from her. I then ended up at the hospital in first person laying down. you could look around and everything so i looked down at Nikos chest and hands. His hand were all bloodied and and shredded. Mallorie then came in holding a baby. I remembered that in the game roman calls you and tells you that she's pregnant she then goes over to my side and says. " I told you i would kill you" she then lunges at me with the baby and demonic screaming. The screen goes black and all i could hear was screaming, not ordinary in-game screaming but actual screams of someone in a horrific pain. It then cuts off and i end up waking up in the apartment. I still don't know what happened and when i lent it to my friend to play he didn't experienced anything. it only happened to me. I still dont know what all of that was about but i can surely understand that the game doesn't like me. Category:Blog posts